


Wings

by LarryImpala



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, angel!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryImpala/pseuds/LarryImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au en el que Harry es un ángel que debe ayudar a Louis a encontrar a su alma gemela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Los diálogos están en inglés.

 

 

Hacia poco mas de dos meses que Harry había bajado del cielo y había conocido a Louis.

La llegada del ángel había sido desastrosa. Al ser la primera vez que visitaba la Tierra, no tenía del todo claro cuales eran las costumbres de los humanos, asi que, sin pensar en las consecuencias, Harry se presentó en medio de la noche en la habitación de Louis. Se quedó allí sin moverse hasta que Louis se despertó. El joven ahogó un grito cuando abrió los ojos y vió que había alguien en la habitación. Instintivamente le tiró un cojín y empezó a gritarle soltando amenazas rídiculas. Harry, desesperado por tranquilizar a Louis, expandió sus enormes y preciosas alas negras y el humano se quedó sin habla. Creía que estaba soñando. Harry le contó quien era y que hacía allí. Louis se rió, convencido de que era un sueño, pero después de levantarse y pasar la mano por una de las suaves alas de Harry, Louis no tuvo más remedio que creerse lo que le estaba pasando. Un ángel de ojos verdes y rizos de color chocolate con cara de crío iba a encontrar a su alma gemela.

Por lo menos esa era la teoría. Hasta la fecha, la búsqueda había sido un absoluto fracaso.

Harry estaba triste. Aquella era su primera misión y estaba yendo de forma catastrófica. Además, no entendía que era lo que fallaba. En el tiempo que había pasado con Louis, el ángel había aprendido muchas cosas buenas sobre el chico. Era divertido (Harry creía que nunca se había reido tanto), cuidaba de sus 4 hermanas y de su madre con paciencia y cariño, jugaba al fútbol (juego que Harry no era capaz de entender) con pasión, y cuando se creía que nadie le veía, cantaba en voz baja, con una voz dulce y un acento encantador.

Era cierto que también tenía defectos; le olían fatal los pies, siempre dejaba la ropa tirada por la habitación, era adicto a un líquido que a Harry no le daba buena espina ("té", lo llamaba Louis) y hacía bromas a Harry a las que el ángel no les encontraba la gracia, pero hacían sonreir al humano, y su sonrisa era una de las nuevas cosas favoritas de Harry.

Por todo eso, Harry estaba frustrado, pero es que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para Louis.  _Su_  Louis. No sabía si era normal crear un vínculo tan fuerte con el humano asignado, pero Harry quería asegurarse de que la persona con la que iba a dejar a Louis era digna de su amor.

Era una tranquila tarde de otoño. Harry y Louis volvían a casa del chico después de un partido de fútbol del equipo local de Doncaster, al que habían ido porque Louis se había empeñado. Decía que formaba parte del aprendizaje de la conducta humana.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y ambos caminaban en silencio, silencio que se vió roto por unas palabras que Louis llevaba ya días pensando.

"So.. seems like I'm not good enough, right?", el chico de ojos azules evitaba mirar a Harry, quien le miró con expresión sorprendida.

"What?"

"Well", seguía sin mirarle, "it's been like two months".

Harry apretó los dientes.

"It's not because of you", respondió, "it's them. They aren't good enough for you".

Louis se quedó unos minutos en silencio. A Harry no le gustaban esos momentos. Louis siempre estaba hablando, haciendo bromas y riendo, cuando estaba serio era porque algo le preocupaba de verdad.

"Does it usually take this long?"

"I don't know. You know it's my first time".

Louis asintió distraído.

"I know I'm not that hot... or smart", soltó Louis después de un rato, "but I'm quite funny, and they say my ass is-

"Lou", Harry le cortó antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, cogiéndole de la muñeca para que dejara de caminar. A Louis se estremeció al escuchar el apodo. Se giró y le miró a los ojos.

"What?"

Harry le miraba en silencio.

"Stop staring, it's creeping me ou-

"You are beautiful", volvió a cortarle el ángel. Su voz sonaba más grave que antes, "you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen"

Louis le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Su corazón iba a mil por hora y su piel ardía donde Harry le estaba agarrando.

"This is your first time here", consiguió responder.

"So what? It's been two months, I've seen a lot of people. I can see their souls Lou", hablaba muy serio, "your soul is the most amazing thing I have ever lied eyes on". A Harry le sorprendió lo sinceras que eran sus palabras. Louis temía estar mirándole con la boca abierta. "So full of happines", cotinuó el ángel, "full of hope... of love", posó su mano encima del corazón de Louis mientras decía esas últimas palabras, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Necesitaba que entendiera que lo que decía era verdad. "You soul is so bright, Louis. You don't have any idea". El ángel podia notar que el corazón del humano estaba desbocado. "You are so beautiful", ya no podía controlar las palabras que escapaban por su boca, "so, so beautiful". Su voz apenas era un mero susurro.

"Fuck it", fue lo único que Louis fue capaz de articular antes de poner una mano en el cuello de Harry y ponerse de puntillas para juntar sus labios. Al principio el ángel se sorprendió, pero en seguida le devolvió el beso. Louis enredó una mano en sus rizos y Harry le agarró por la cintura para pegarle más a él.

Y así permanecieron durante lo que parecieron horas, mientras la noche envolvía por completo Doncaster y el cielo admiraba a la pareja, feliz de que por fin se hubiesen dado cuenta de que esa había sido la respuesta desde el principio.


End file.
